Fun on Azura
by silentfyre
Summary: Some unusual weather on Azura leads to a fun filled day. Started off as a short story but is turning into a long one so thanks for everyone who had been reading and following it
1. Chapter 1

**Just a silly upbeat story. The circumstances don't really make sense but it's just a bit of fun.**

* * *

It was a cold morning on Azura. Really cold, as Sam discovered as she woke up shivering that morning. She snuggled under the covers but she just couldn't get warm. After lying there for about 10 minutes, she knew that she had to get up and close the window. She slipped out from the covers and went to shut the window as quick as possible. As she approached the window, she couldn't quite believe what she saw. The island was covered in a blanket of pure white snow.

"_That will explain why it's so cold" _She thought to herself. "_What a pain, bloody snow, as if we don't have enough problems" _Just as she thought that, she felt herself coming over with a child like glee. "_Imagine all the fun we could have in the snow" _Her mind was filling with thoughts of building snowmen and having snowball fights. "_And we could all use a little fun as we've been working so hard lately" _They really had been working hard. It had been a whole year since the war ended, but time flies when you're trying to rebuild civilisation. She'd completely forgotten how cold she was now. It was still early, but Sam couldn't wait to tell the others. "_Who's the best morning person" _She thought. "_Anya. Definitely Anya"_

Anya slowly opened her eyes to the morning light. "_Is it morning already" _Thinking about another day of hard work made her want to stay in bed. "_Well, I'm awake now, may as well get up" _She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked over at Marcus who was still fast asleep. She almost didn't have the heart to wake him as he looked so peaceful. She got up to make her way to the bathroom. She glanced out of the window, not quote acknowledging it at first, then looked back with a double take. She couldn't believe the sight she saw. Pure white snow everywhere. It looked beautiful. "_How are we gonna get anything done in this snow" _was her first thought. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. "_We could all use a break, or a little fun in the snow" _Her excitement taking over, she went back over to the bed, and gently shook Marcus's shoulder.

"Marcus, Marcus wake up"

He wasn't the best morning person and definitely didn't appreciate being shook awake.

"What, what is it?" He said groggily.

"Look out the window"

Marcus first instinct was panic. Like they were under attack or something.

"What the hells goin on" he said slightly panicky.

"Nothing bad, just look"

He groaned, getting out of the warm bed. He walked over to the window to see what all the fuss was about.

"Aw hell. Snow? Really. How we supposed to get anything done" He moaned

"Were not. We, are gonna have some fun"

"Fun? What kinda fun can we have in the snow." He asked

"Oh I dunno, we could, have a snowball fight. We could make a snowman"  
Marcus looked at her like she was insane. "We're not kids Anya"

"Oh, lighten up. We've been working so hard lately we all need to unwind a bit"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it" Anya asked as she walked over to open it.

"It's me, Sam. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure just give me a sec" She shouted through the door

"Marcus, get dressed quickly"

He gave her an annoyed look, and quickly put on his cargo pants and a t shirt. Anya was in her nightclothes but still presentable. Anya opened the door.

"Did you see?" Sam asked.

"I did see"

"Well, what are we waiting for. Get some winter gear on and lets go have some fun" Sam had the right idea

"Sure. We'll meet you outside in about 10 minutes"

"Ok, see you in a bit" Sam said as she left the room.

"We?" Marcus said. "What's all this about we. I don't wanna go play in the snow"

Anya walked up to him, placing a hand on his chest."C'mon Marcus. We all need to loosen up a bit.

You may even enjoy yourself"

"I don't know" He replied.

"Ok, put it this way, if you come out into the snow, you might be able to throw snowballs at Baird"

Marcus contemplated that for a moment.

"I'll do it" he said.

Anya smiled at him. Then the two of them got some winter clothes on. Anya couldn't wait to get outside so she made her way outside leaving Marcus to get dressed.

"I'll see you outside in a bit" she said as she left the room.

"_It's going to be an interesting day" _He thought to himself.

Baird had been up since the crack of dawn. He usually was as there was always something to fix. The cold and snow didn't help today "_I can't believe it snowed" _He thought to himself. He didn't mind so much fixing vehicles, infact he loved fixing anything. But in this bitter cold and snow, it wasn't much fun at all. Grumbling to himself under his breath, he carried on with what he was doing, until her heard footsteps in the snow. As they got closer, he heard the voices of Sam and Anya.

"Oh, we're gonna have lots of fun today" He heard Sam's voice say.

"_Fun? What kind of fun can they have in this freezing weather"_

It wasn't long before they came around the corner and saw him.

"Hey Baird, you're up early" Sam shouted over to him.

"I'm always up early" he replied groggily.

"Well, as we're all up, do you wanna take a break and join us?" Anya asked.

"Join you, and do . . what exactly"

"I dunno, have some fun maybe?" Sam said, getting frustrated with him as usual

"Nah I'm good thanks"

"Oh come on Baird. Loosen up and have a little fun for once in your life" Sam said, getting more irritated with his attitude.

"Look, you two may have time to frolic in the snow, but some of us have work to do and this isn't gonna fix itself"

Sam then bent down picking up a handful of snow, made it into a ball and hurled right at him. He turned round as he felt the snowball hit his back, and glared at her and Anya giggling at him. He went back to what he was doing when he felt another impact on his back.

"You wanna knock that off" he said getting very frustrated at her.

"What you gonna do about it?" She challenged.

He stood up and turned around to face her. She bent down and picked up some more snow.

"Don't you dare" He threatened.

Sam just smirked hurling the third snowball right at him, unintentionally hitting his head, knocking his goggles clean off his face. Sam didn't mean to do that but found it hilarious none the less. He bent down t pick them up, inspecting them quickly for damage, then placed them back on his head. He looked at Sam furiously, who was still in hysterics at this point. In retaliation, he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at the still laughing Sam.

"Oh, it's on" She said, but before she had the chance to throw one back, she saw the sight of Baird running at full speed towards her. Instinctively she started to run away. She had no idea what he was going to do if he caught her, neither did he really.

"_No one messes with my goggles"_ He thought to himself

Marcus joined Anya, who was laughing her head of at the scene of Sam getting chased by Baird.

"What the hell's goin on with those two" Marcus asked.

"Don't ask. But it will be fun to see what happens if he catches up with her"

"_Yeap. I knew it was gonna be an interesting day" _Marcus thought.

* * *

**Will be continued soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updated this story. It's only a short one. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sam continued to run away from Baird. She couldn't deny the fact that she was quite enjoying herself. She certainly wasn't scared. _"If I'm not scared then why am I running away"_

"Come back here Sam. You can't run forever" he shouted after her.

"I can try" She shouted back at him.

Sam was sure that she would be able to outrun him, when her foot got caught on a hidden bump in the ground. She went face down into the snow.

"_Dammit dammit" _She thought to herself. She quickly rolled over to get up, but he'd already caught up with her. He pinned her down, careful not to hurt her despite how mad he was.

"Say your sorry"

"Never!" She replied, slightly giggling.

"Say you're sorry or else"

"Or else what" She asked

"This" he replied. She was slightly afraid of what he may do, but was surprised when he began tickling her. Sam was extremely ticklish but she didn't want to let him know that.

"That's not gonna work on me, I'm not ticklish" she said, unconvincingly. He knew he had her now.

"Oh really, so you don't mind this?" he said as he continued to tickle her. She began to squirm trying to escape.

"Ok that's enough, knock it off!" she yelled.

"But I thought you weren't ticklish"

At this point Anya was watching the pair of them, laughing hysterically, even Marcus had a smirk on his face at the sight of them. Sam was now desperately trying to push Baird off, and he kept repeating _"thought you weren't ticklish"_

"Hey, why don't you get a room you two" Anya shouted, causing Marcus to chuckle slightly.

That did it, Baird immediately let Sam free replying to Anya's remark

"Yeah right, like I'd ever get with that" he said.

"That? Nice way to talk about a woman" Sam replied

"You should really look in the mirror before you call yourself that" Baird remarked

"Excuse me?" Sam said pretty hurt by his remark.

"You heard!"

"Ok well now I am definitely not sorry about your goggles" she snapped

"Fine, you just better hope there not broken"

"Why, what you gonna do, tickle me to death"

"OK guys enough" Marcus butt in. "Anya wanted to come out today for a little fun, so can you two at least be civil to each other?"

"You know what, I don't really feel like having fun any more" Sam said as she begun to walk off. Anya went to go after her but Marcus stopped her.

"Leave her, she'll be ok" Marcus said with his eyes fixed on Baird.

"What, what did I do? She started it"

"You didn't have to be so mean though" said Anya

"Well, she could've broken my goggles. You know what, I'm just gonna go back to what I was doing and stay out of everyone's way"

As he walked away, Anya felt kinda bad for them both. She wished that they could at least be friends, it would probably be goo for the both of them. Or maybe they could be more than that. Maybe she could . .

"What are you thinking about?" Marcus asked.

"Just, well it's a shame those two don't get along. They'd make a great couple if they just gave each other a chance"

"Yeah, I don't see that happening. Not from Baird's point of view anyway"

"Well, if he keeps acting like that, he's gonna be alone for the rest of his life." Anya said sadly.

"Just leave him to it, not point trying to change someone. Who knows he may come around one day"

"Maybe. It will take a miracle to do that though"

Sam had been in her room for a while now. What started out as a a fun day soon turned to disaster. She was only trying to have some fun with Baird. She just wanted him to lighten up a bit and have some fun for once. He didn't have to be so mean to her. There was a knock at the door. Sam answered it to find Anya at the door.

"Hey. Just wanted to see if you were ok"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little pissed of at Baird but you know, who isn't right"

The two chatted in the door way for a few minutes. Baird just happened to be coming down the hallway. He stopped when he overheard the two voices

"I just wanted a fun day that's all. Maybe have a couple of snowball fights. Make a snowman. We haven't exactly had much time for fun over the last 19 years"

Baird overheard what Sam was saying, and started to feel really bad about what he'd said to her. He knew he had to apologize, but he knew that if he just showed up at her door to say sorry, she;d most likely slam it in his face. He needed to come up with a plan. He went back to his room, got his coat scarf and gloves and made his way out side. He began gathering as much snow as he could and began making a snowman. He spend a good half an hour on it, but didn't quite finish it. He wanted some help with that part.

It was getting dark now. Sam was looking out of her window at the island. The moonlight reflecting on the snow gave the island an eerily beautiful look. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. _"Why can't I just be left alone" _she thought. She went to open the door only to find Baird on the other side.

"Oh, it's you" She said unimpressed "What do you want?"

"I need your help with something outside"

"Why should I help you with anything"

"_Cmon I'm trying to do something nice here" _He thought wondering how to convince her to go with him.

"Ask someone else"

"But your the only on who can help me with this"

She sighed "Ok fine. But this better not take long, and I'm still mad at you"

"It won't take long I promise"

After getting some warmer clothes on they both made there way outside. They didn't say much on the way to where ever he was taking her. When they got there, Sam saw what looked like half a snowman.

"I need some help finishing him. He kinda needs a head"

Sam looked at him curiously "You did this for me"

"Hey, I can be nice sometimes you know"

She smiled a little. "Ok. Lets give this guy a head"

The pair worked together to make a head for the snowman. They picked up the head and placed it on the snowman's body. Sam found a couple of rocks for eyes and a nose used her finger to draw a smile on his face.

"There. Although it seems to be missing something. Like a hat"

"Mmm. I don't have a hat. Oh I know" Baird suddenly had an idea. He took the goggles of his head and placed them on the snowman's head. Sam was touched by the gesture, she knew how particular he was about his goggles.

"Well, now he looks finished. Look, we made a snow-Baird" Sam said

"Yeah. We did. He's not as handsome as the real thing though"

Sam chuckled at his remark.

"I'm . . sorry about ruining your day earlier. I didn't mean what I said"

"Well, I appreciate the apology Baird"

They sat down and admired their 'Snow-Baird'

"Thanks for this. You've actually made my day now. It's been, fun"

"That's ok Sam, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry"

"Well, I forgive you"

They sat there for a while admiring their work. Sam was starting to get a little cold but she didn't want to go inside not just yet. Baird noticed her shivering.

"Your cold" he said.

"No, I'll be fine"

Baird quickly took his winter coat off and put it around Sam's shoulders.

"Thank you" she said, as she leant her head on his shoulder. Baird was surprised but he didn't mind at all. He placed an arm around her and the two sat their together for a while. Sam had no idea the day would end this way. Earlier today she was furious at him, but now, she was perfectly content sitting here with his arm around her. She had no idea what this meant for the two of them, but it certainly couldn't be a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Same Chapter slightly edited**

* * *

Sam and Baird stayed out there for a while, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. Maybe it was the warmth, maybe it was the comfort of another persons touch. Sam didn't know why she stayed there for so long but she was so relaxed she closed her eyes.

Baird was starting to feel the cold again, but he didn't want to move or say anything that could ruin this delicate moment. He stayed there for a while longer, surprised that Sam hadn't felt the cold. He risked ruining the moment to see if she was ok.

"Sam, you ok"

She didn't reply. He looked at her only to notice that she was fast asleep. She looked so sweet and peaceful, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He wasn't going to leave her out here to freeze of course. He got up gently not wanting to wake her making sure she didn't slump into the cold snow in her sleepy state. He took his coat back from around her shoulders, then picked her up. She stirred slightly only vaguely aware of what was going on. She sleepily put her arms around his neck, still pretty much asleep. He retrieved his goggles from the 'snow-baird' and made his way inside, thankful that it was getting late and no one was around. If anyone saw them, the gossip would soon spread around the island. He made his way upstairs, looking at Sam still fast asleep. He couldn't seem look away with how sweet she looked. He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head but failed miserably. As he got to her room, he was relieved to see that is was unlocked. He opened the door and placed her down gently on the bed. He pulled the covers over her to make sure she was warm. She then began to slowly wake up. She looked at him through sleepy eyes.

"Did you carry me up to bed" She asked sleepily

"Well you fell asleep on me. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you"

Sam smiled still half asleep. "That's so sweet" she said as she yawned.

"Well, goodnight Sam and sleep well"

"Actually Baird, I'm a little cold"

"Ok, do you want me to find you an extra blanket" He offered

"Well, maybe you could keep me warm" in her half asleep state, she didn't feel embarrassed about asking him

"Um .. what are you asking me exactly?"

"I'm asking you to keep me warm tonight. It's so cold and, well, your so warm"

Baird found it hard to say no to that. For a while now he'd wanted to get closer to Sam, but all he'd managed to do was push her away. But this was his chance. He closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You sure Sam?"

"Yeah I'm sure. But I just mean to sleep. That means no funny business from you" Sam said sounding slightly more awake.

"Of course not, I can be a gentleman you know"

He slipped his boots off and placed his goggles on the bedside table. Sam slipped of her shoes when she realised they were still on. Baird laid down beside her.

"You can share the covers you know" Sam offered as she pulled the covers over them both. Baird still kept to his side of the bed.

"I'm still cold Baird" Sam said shivering. "Don't be shy"

He moved closer to her. Damn she did feel cold. It didn't take him long to pull her close wrapping his arms around her. She sighed as she snuggled against his chest. Baird couldn't help but smile to himself. _"How did this even happen" _he thought to himself. He decided that he didn't care right now he was just happy to be close to her. The two of them soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep, completely content in one another's arms not caring what the morning may bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's another small instalment. This was only meant to be a few chapters long but I've got carried away, again. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sam woke up slowly the next morning. She didn't know why but she felt extremely relaxed and peaceful. She had forgotten what had happened last night, until she woke up fully and noticed Baird's goggles on the bedside table. She then slowly began to remember as last nights events unfolded in her mind. _"He must still be here" _She thought. _"It's not like him to leave his goggles lying around" _She turned around to see him fast asleep next to her. He actually looked really sweet. She smiled to herself as she watched him sleep for a while. _Oh Damon, why can't you be this sweet all the time" _She thought as she continued to watch him. She couldn't help but wonder what he would do when he woke up. Would it be awkward, would he be back to his usual grumpy self? She almost didn't want him to wake up. She enjoyed the moment while it lasted. The temptation to reach over and stroke his face was overwhelming. She was about to do just that when there was a knock at the door that made her nearly jump right out of the bed. _"Shit" _She thought.

"Baird, wake up" She said shaking him.

"Mmmm, what time is it? Will you stop shaking me?" He said groggily

"There's someone at the door, so will you hide or something"

"Hide. Why, you ashamed of me"  
"I just, don't want anyone getting the wrong idea that's all"

"Ok fine" He grumbled as he managed to fit himself under the bed. They knocked on the door again. "I'm just coming" Sam shouted. She opened the door to her visitor.

"Oh, hey Anya" She said trying not to sound flustered.

"Hey Sam. I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

Sam appreciated her friend checking up on her, but wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just woken up you know"

"Are you sure your fine, you seem a bit out of sorts" Anya said as she noticed Sam looking back in the room. She seemed awfully distracted. Anya could just about see into the room. She then suddenly spotted Baird's goggles on her bedside table. Anya suddenly put two and two together. _"Baird must have spent the night!" s_he thought, trying her best to stop the huge grin that was about to show on her face. Baird was waiting patiently under the bed when he suddenly realised that his goggles were in plain sight. _"Shit, if Anya sees those she's gonna totally get the wrong idea. C'mon Sam get rid of her, quick" _he thought.

"You seem distracted Sam you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all" Sam replied realising how that sounded like a bad excuse

"_I'm sure you are tired if what I think happened, happened last night" _Anya thought.

"Well, I will leave you in peace"

"_Finally" _Sam thought as Anya left feeling somewhat speechless at what she had witnessed.

"Ok you can come out now, I think we got away with that"  
"Sam, my goggles"

"It's ok there right here on the side . . .oh my God, please tell me Anya didn't see them"

"Well, lets hope she didn't. Like you said, we don't want anyone getting the wrong idea" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh don't be offended, I just meant . . ."

"I know what you mean Sam. I'm all right to keep you warm at night but that's all, and there was more to it than that, you don't want anyone to know"  
"Baird, slow down. I just don't want her to think that something happened that didn't happen"

"Oh, it could've happened if I wanted it to" he said in a cocky tone.  
"Oh really, you think you're that smooth. Seriously, you must be really out of practice"

"I'm telling you Sam, if I wanted it to happen it would've happened"

"So, you're saying you don't want it to happen" _"I can't believe we are having this conversation"_

They didn't know what to say at this point. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Look, maybe I should just go" Baird said as he picked his goggles up and put them back on his head. As soon as he put them back on, the Baird that was sweet and sensitive in Sam's eyes suddenly disappeared, and he was back to his old self again.

"I think it's best" she replied.

He gathered his jacket and boots and made his way out of the room, making sure that no one saw him. When he had gone, Sam sighed running her fingers through her hair. She collapsed face down on the bed and tried to process what had just happened here.

Anya made her way back to hers and Marcus's room.

"There you are, did you speak to Sam, is she ok"

Anya just looked at him. She had an expression on her face that was somewhere between shock and humour.

"What's that look for"

"Um, I think Sam and Baird spent the night together"

"What?" Marcus said shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"I said, Sam and Baird. . . "  
"I heard what you said Anya, it's just, well, are you sure about this?"  
"I went to her room to see that she was ok. She seemed distracted, like she wanted to get rid of me. Then I spotted Baird's goggles on her bedside cabinet"  
"So did you ask her then?"

"No of course not, I mean he was probably still there"  
Marcus found all this a little hard to believe. Sam and Baird didn't really get on with one another. Maybe the reason there was hostility between them was because deep down, they actually liked one another and didn't know how to deal with it.

"What are you thinking" she asked.

"That maybe they act hostile towards each other because they actually like one another"

"Maybe. But if they like each other why don't they just admit it?" Anya asked.  
"C'mon Anya, we are talking about Baird here. He's not one to show or admit his feelings"

"Maybe I'll ask her"

"Anya, I wouldn't get involved if I were you" he advised.

"I am her friend Marcus, I need to know if she's ok"

"She's a big girl she can take care of herself Anya. Just leave it"  
"Fine I will" she agreed.

"Anya, we both know that's not true"  
"You know me so well"

Sam was still thinking about what had happened in the last 24 hours. She smiled when she thought about how sweet Baird had been last night. Then how quickly the atmosphere has changed this morning. _"I wonder what would've happened if we weren't disturbed by Anya. Would he still be hear now" _She then thought about Anya dropping by. She could only imagine what she thought and who she may have told. Gossip spreads fast. The last thing she wanted was some rumour about her and Baird spreading around the island. She decided the best thing to do was to just tell Anya what happened so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. She got dressed and made her way down to the dining hall for some breakfast. She spotted Anya and Marcus sitting with each other. She sat with them.

"Good morning you two"

"Morning" they both said.

"I hate to be rude Marcus, but would you mind if I spoke to Anya alone for a moment. Just girl talk"

"Sure. I'll be over there" he said getting up to sit at another table"

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Anya asked

_As if you don't already know" _Sam thought. "I think you know Anya. When you came to my room this morning, how much did you see"

"Well, enough to jump to conclusions. I did see something that belonged to Baird on your night stand"

"Damn, you did see that. It's not what you think Anya"

Anya was failing to suppress the smirk on her face. "Yeah, of course not"  
Sam realised that it was what actually happened was more complicated to explain than if they actually had just slept together.

"I mean it. Nothing like that happened"

"So you two didn't sleep together then"

"Well, we kinda did. But that's it, we just slept. Nothing else"  
Anya was puzzled by that. Also she was dying to know just how he ended up in her room last night.

"You just slept. Why was he in your room in the first place?"  
Sam let out a long sigh. "Ok, I can explain. Last night, Baird came to my room and asked me to help him with something. He was very insistent so I went with him. We went outside and he'd started making a snowman for me. It was very sweet"

"That is sweet. Sam are you sure this was Baird" Anya joked.

"I know right. Anyway, he even put his goggles on the snowman as we didn't have a hat or anything. It was a nice gesture what with how particular he is about them. Anyway we sat down to admire our work. It was getting cold so he took off his jacket and put it on me to keep me warm. I felt comfortable with him so I leant on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in my bed"  
"Wait, he carried you upstairs?" Anya asked, surprised.

"Yeah he did. He was going to leave but, well it was pretty cold last night. So I asked him to stay with me and keep me warm. So he did"  
It took Anya a few moments to take it all in. She believed Sam. There's no way that she would make all that up.

"So, you really did just sleep together. Aww that's so sweet. Did you snuggle?"  
"Oh shut up" Sam said blushing"  
"You did snuggle. Awww how cute"  
"Ok, stop right there Anya. It was just a one time thing. Anyway, we kinda had a fight this morning"  
"Lovers tif?" Anya teased.

"No. He was just being an arse. Basically telling me that he could have had me if he wanted me."  
"Ah, I see. I'd be offended to if some guy said I was easy"

Sam hadn't thought about it like that. "You think that's what he was implying? I thought that he just thought that he was a bit of a stud, not that he was calling me easy"

"Wow, sorry Sam. You know that I don't think that. I just thought . . ."  
"It's ok Anya. I know what you meant. It's just last night, I saw a side of Baird that I didn't even know existed. He was very sweet. I can't imagine him showing that side of him to everyone though"

"We all put on a front you know. Don't tell Marcus I told you this but, when we're alone, he can be very different. He puts on that tough guy front to keep people out, but underneath it all, he can be a big softy"

Sam looked over at Marcus, and she found that hard to believe. But this time yesterday she wouldn't have thought that Baird would have a sweet sensitive side.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So what front do you put on Anya." Sam asked.

"Me? Well, I always come across as calm. Before I was a Gear when I worked in control, I always remained calm on the outside, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck. But I had to keep a level head. If I was calm then the Gears I was helping would be calm as well. What about you Sam? You put on a bit of a tough front as well"

Sam just nodded.

"Cole is always jolly when for all we know he's falling apart inside. Carmine remains confident and cocky, I suppose to help cope with his losses. So we all do it I guess." Anya said.

Baird was just like everyone else Sam realised. Not wanting anyone to know the real him. But he had let his guard down last night and let Sam see the real him even if it was just for one night. That meant a lot to her. He wouldn't do that with just anyone. Sam suddenly had an idea.

"You know who I could speak to? Cole. He's Baird's best friend. Maybe he can help me"  
"Sam, you don't need to do that. You really should talk to Baird. But Sam, there's one thing I need to ask you. How do you feel about him?"  
Sam really didn't know how to answer that. She definitely felt something for him, especially after last night. She didn't quite know what though.

"I don't know Anya" she finally answered. "I guess I'll just have to speak to him and see what happens"  
"Now's you're chance." Anya said as she noticed Baird walk into the room. Sam felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him.

"Well, it's now or never, wish me luck"  
"Good luck Sam"

Sam walked over to him before he had the chance to sit down.

"Um, can we talk?" Sam asked.

"_What could she want to talk about"_

"Um, sure. Here?"

"Lets find somewhere quiet"

* * *

**To be continued . . . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time, Sam and Baird were just about to have a little chat. **

* * *

"Can we make this quick I'm kinda busy" Baird said.  
"Breakfast can wait. We really need to talk"

"Sam, there really isn't anything for us to talk about" Baird said frustrated.

"Ok. Well then you tell me what happened last night"

"Sam nothing happened. We just happened to fall asleep in the same bed"

Sam was getting frustrated with him. She should have known this conversation probably wouldn't go smoothly.

"So why did you do such a nice thing for me?"  
"Why? Because Cole heard that I was mean to you, and he would not get off my back about it. He said I should do something nice for you"  
Sam didn't believe that was true. Of course Baird wasn't going to admit that he'd actually done something nice for someone.

"Ok, what about last night when you stayed in my room" she asked.

"I only did that because you'd bitch at me if I didn't Sam"

"So you're saying you only did some nice things for me because someone was on your back about it, and you didn't want me to bitch at you. You didn't just do those things to be nice"  
"Cmon Sam, does that sound like me" _"Of course it doesn't and as far as you or anyone else it concerned it's not me" _he thought to him self.

Sam realised he was right. It wasn't like him to be nice. "_But he was nice last night, and sweet. Why can't he just open up"_

"So that's it. You weren't just being nice"  
"Sorry to disappoint you Sam"

She didn't know what else to say. She then recalled the fight they had earlier.

"So what about what you said earlier. You know about how you could've 'Had me if you wanted me'

"Oh that? Don't flatter yourself Sam, I was just kidding around"

"Didn't sound like you were"

"Sam, if you have a crush on me, then just say"

That angered Sam for some reason. He was really full of it today.

"Someone's full of him self today"

"Look Sam, are we done now, can I go and eat something now or did you have something else to say?"

She paused for a moment. There was no point continuing the conversation. "No. I guess that's it. I'll let you get to your breakfast"

"Thank you" he said showing his impatience at the conversation they'd just had. She turned and walked away frustrated at him again. It was like he was a completely different person last night Maybe that's because no one else was around. _"So why did he act like that in front of me" _She thought. She just couldn't figure it out. How could he be so sweet one day then be such an arrogant jerk the next. She went for a long walk to try and get it of her mind, but all she could think about was the time they had spent together the night before. She remembered how different and sweet he was. She wanted to see that side of him again. She was so intrigued by it that it scarred her a bit. She ended up at the beach, she often came here to think as it was fairly quiet. She sat on the sand and sat down. She looked out to the ocean and sat there for a while.

Baird had gone back inside to eat with Cole. He was unusually quiet today Cole noticed.

"You ok Damon, you've been pretty quiet today"  
"Yeah I'm fine Cole"  
"Didn't see you last night, where did you get to"

"I was, working late"

"All night?" His friend questioned.

"Yes Cole all night. Any more questions?" he snapped.

"Just making sure you're ok, no need to get snappy"  
"I'm fine I said. Just a little tired that's all"  
"Well I'm sure you are if you were working all night. Maybe you should go and get some sleep"

"Ok Mom" Baird replied sarcasticly.

"What's got into you today"

"Nothing, I just wanna be alone ok" He said as he got up and walked off.

Cole was used to Baird's ways but something really seemed to be eating him up today. Maybe it was lack of sleep after all. He had been burying his head in work lately. He'd have to have a word with him about that later.

Baird made his way back to his room. He laid down on the bed and let out a long sigh. Since last night, he hadn't been able to get that mouthy brunette out of his head. He remembered how she looked as she fell asleep on him How sweet she looked, how she felt in his arms. He couldn't get it out of his head as much as he tried. Then after their conversation this morning, he wandered if last night had meant something to her. That's why he made absolutely sure that she thought it meant nothing to him. Even though that was far from the truth. Last night, he saw another side of Sam. He saw that under all that loud mouthed aggression, there was a really sweet girl. It made him look at her in a whole different light. This wasn't the first time he'd looked at Sam in this way though. When he found out about Dom s death, he just wanted to give Sam a big hug and tell her it was ok. But the most he managed was telling her to take care of her self. He was never very good a showing his true feeling. That was mainly due to his childhood though. He wished that the conversation with Sam had gone better this morning. "_Why can't I just tell her how I'm really feeling. Maybe because I don't even know myself" _He was surprised how comfortable he felt with Sam last night _"Maybe she's someone I can finally open up to" _No he thought. Over the last few years he'd made more friends and lost a few. Caring about people sucked because it hurt like hell to lose them. He'd become friends with Dom, so when Marcus told him and Cole that he hadn't made it, he just couldn't believe it. It was like being punched in the face. No, caring about people never did him any good. He knew that he had to make sure that Sam didn't see that side of him again. It would be better for both of them. He closed his eyes and had soon fallen asleep.

_She felt warm against him. He held her close as she slept sweetly beside him. He watched her as she slept. She looked so sweet and beautiful, he could watch her all night. He'd never felt this happy before and it was all thanks to her._

About half an hour passed and he woke up. He panicked for a second wondering where Sam was, then realised that he'd been dreaming about her. _"Why won't you get out of my head" _He now had to make a decision. Either keep living in denial about this, or actually talk to Sam about how he felt. This was going to be tough.


	7. Chapter 7

Baird and Sam went on about there business for the next few weeks, neither of them discussing what had happened between them any further. They barely spoke to one other. The others sensed that there was something going on. Before, there was always banter between them. They were always winding each other up. Not any more. Cole had asked Baird many times what was up with them but he just acted as if everything was normal. But things certainly weren't normal.

Baird had been distancing himself from Sam in a desperate attempt to get her out of his head. But it wasn't working. If anything it was making it worse. His dreams about her had become more frequent. Cole said he heard him say her name in her sleep, but he denied it. Sam was getting frustrated to. They hadn't really spoken since there little chat a few weeks ago, and now, he barely acknowledged her. She couldn't figure what she had done wrong. They weren't exactly best friends before but at least he spoke to her. It was starting to upset her a bit, as much as she tried not to let it get to her. Tonight she was in one of the few bars that had popped up here on Azura. She had been nursing the same drink for about an hour. She was alone before Anya spotted her and walked over.

"Hey Sam, you look lonely over here" Anya said

Sam didn't feel much like company and she knew Anya would ask if everything was ok

"Hi" She replied quietly

"Are you ok Sam?"

"_I knew she'd ask that, no I'm not really ok" _she thought "I'm fine, why do you ask"

"You just looked a bit unhappy over here on your own that's all. Is there something bothering you?"

Sam knew it was no use lying to her friend. "Yeah kinda. It's Baird. He's been ignoring me for a few weeks now"

"I had noticed" Anya replied.

Sam went on to tell Anya about the chat her and Baird had and how he's been ignoring her ever since.

"Anya, I just don't know what to do. I just can't get him out of my head"

"Well Sam, it sounds like you have feelings for him"

Sam sighed burying her face in her hands. "I think you're right Anya. What the hell do I do. He obviously wants nothing to do with me"

"I wouldn't be so sure Sam. Baird doesn't seem to be the type to show his feelings. Maybe he feels the same way. That would explain why he's been ignoring you"

Sam chewed that over for a bit "Maybe"

"You should just talk to him Sam"

"I tried that and look what happened. He's been ignoring me ever since"

"Well, you have to try Sam. I don't know how your going to get through to him"

"Yeah, that will be a tough one. Maybe I can get Cole to talk to him"

"Or, maybe I can get Marcus to yell at him" Anya joked.

"Actually that may work" Sam laughed.

Anya wished that she could do more to help her friend, but she knew that this was between her and Baird.

"So, when are you gonna talk to him" Anya said, and just at that moment, Baird and Cole walked into the bar. Cole gave them a friendly wave but Baird did his best to avoid looking over. "Now's your chance Sam"

"What am I supposed to say. He never wants to talk to me"

"Well, you could tell him that you need him to fix something for you"

"Nah. I want to be honest with him. I just need to get him alone again"

"Any idea what you're gonna say to him"

"No. No idea at all"

Baird and Cole sat down with a drink each. Cole noticed that Baird was unusually quiet. He was usually yapping away about something.

"You're quiet tonight. Something on your mind" Cole asked his friend.

"No. I'm fine"

Cole wasn't convinced. "Hey, why don't we go join Anya and Sam over there

"No" Baird snapped without meaning to.

"Ok Baird. I've been meaning to ask you about this. You barely acknowledged them when we came in. You've barely said two words to Sam recently. Is their something your not telling me?"

"Like what"

"Did something happen with you two, I mean did you piss each other off or something"

"C'mon Cole, we always piss each other off"

"Yeah, but you still talk to one another"

"Look, there's nothing going on so just drop it ok"

"Ok, well if there's nothing going on, then why don't we go and join them"

Baird sighed. "You can. I'll see you later" he said as he made his way out of the bar, quickly followed by Cole. When they got outside, Cole decided it was time to get the truth out of him.

"Ok Damon, tell me what's going on"

"I told you, there's nothing going on!" Baird said getting more and more agitated

"I may be you're friend Baird but I can still kick your ass!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't"

"I will if you don't tell me what the hell is going on"

Baird decided that he didn't want to take his chances. Cole was a big guy that you definitely didn't want mad at you.

"Ok fine! I'll tell you. Let's just find somewhere to talk"

They found a nearby bench. It was quiet as most people were in the bar at this time of night. Baird told Cole the whole story about what had happened between him and Sam that night. Cole listened to every detail of his story. It certainly wasn't what he'd expected to hear at all.

"So" Cole went on to say. "Why have you been ignoring her?"

Baird didn't answer, he just shrugged, arms folded like a stroppy teenager.

"Oh, I get it" Cole said.

"Get what"

"You, like her don't you"

"Your out of your mind Cole. Of course I don't"

"Yes you do. That explains why you've been ignoring her, because you don't know how to deal with your feelings"

"No. For your information, I've been ignoring her because she insists on talking about what happened that night"

"And your avoiding it because your hiding from your feelings"

"No, if anything, she's the one who insisted on talking about stuff" Baird argued

"So your saying that Sam has feelings for you?"

"Yes I mean NO! No that's not what I . . ."

"Sounds like you don't know what you mean Baird" Cole said as he chuckled

"I don't know why I even bother talking to you" He said as he got up to walk away.

"Baird, wait. Look, I know you find it hard to talk about your feelings. I know you tend to keep things bottled up. But it ain't healthy"

Baird sighed. He knew that Cole was right

"If you do have feelings for Sam" he went on "Then you need to talk to her. You keep ignoring her and your gonna push her away. If there is a chance for you two then you have to explore that. How can you not?"

Baird thought about his answer for a while. He finally answered "Because she deserves better than me, ok."

"Baird, you can't think like that. You need to talk to her. If you don't, you'll regret it"

"I know your right, I just don't know what to say to her. I mean how do I even begin with her. I don't even know how to start"

"Just speak from the heart Baird. You do have a heart right? Somewhere in there, right?"

"Yeah yeah I'm sure I can find it in there somewhere"

"So, your gonna talk to her?" Cole asked

"I guess I am. Question is, when"

"How about now"

"Now?"

"No time like the present"

* * *

**Ok I promise that I will conclude this in the next chapter before I drag it on any longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally I have posted the final chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Back in the bar, Sam and Anya seemed to have attracted the attention of two men.

"Would you look at them just staring at us" Sam said

"Who are they anyway. Do you recognise them?"

"No. Dunno if there civvies or not. And there's a lot of Cog soldiers that I don't recognize as they always had helmets on"

"Well, lets just ignore them"

"It's ok for you. If they know who you're with they'd have to have a death wish to hit on you" Sam said.

Anya chuckled at that. Sam was probably right though.

"Oh look, now they're coming over"

Sam and Anya still didn't recognise them. They didn't properly introduce themselves.

"Can we buy a couple of pretty ladies a drink" one of the men said.

"Thanks, but I'm spoken for" Anya said.

"Well, what about you?" the other man said to Sam. "Are you spoken for?"

"No." She replied. "But I'm not really interested thanks"

"Aww come on, it's only a drink" he pestered.

"Look, I said I'm not interested ok" Sam said with a hint of anger in her voice, causing the guy to back off.

"Ok I get the message. We'll be over there if you change you minds"

"We won't" Sam said

The two guys left them alone to go back to where they were sitting by the bar.

"Wow, you know how to scare the guys away" Anya said.

"Yeah, you just need the right authority and tone of voice. Kinda like dealing with a misbehaving dog.

That made Anya smile.

"So" Sam begun, "You gonna tell Marcus that you got hit on tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea, he'll probably try and track the guy down or something."

"I guess he's the jealous type huh."

"Not so much jealous, protective though."

"That must be kinda nice though. To have someone who cares about you that much."

"Aww Sam, you could have that to you know. With a certain, blond . . "

"Ok Anya I see what your getting at"

"I do think you two would make a perfect couple Sam"

"You really think that"

"Yeah. I do"

"Ugh, look those guys are still looking our way, I wander what they're thinking"

"Maybe they didn't get the message Sam"

"Don't worry Anya, if they come over again, I may just punch one of them."

Anya didn't doubt that for a second.

Baird and Cole made their way back into the bar. Baird looked over to where Sam was. He went straight for the bar. Cole followed him.

"I thought you were gonna talk to Sam. What gives?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. I am. But I need a drink in me first. Or two drinks, or 5 . . ."

"Ok, well lets start with one"

These days there wasn't a wide choice of wines ciders and beers like there would have been years ago. Right now Baird was more than happy to have a glass in his hand with something strong and alcoholic. He took a large swig.

"This is strong stuff"

"Yeah you got that right baby. Still not a strong as Dizzy's home made hooch though"

"Ugh, don't remind me"

Baird noticed two guys at the bar looking in Sam and Anya's direction. He listened hard to their conversation and could just about hear them over the drone of the noise in the bar.

"So you don't think I have a shot with the blonde one then" he heard on of the men say

"No, she's way out of your league"

"And she's taken"

"Yeah, cos that's why you wouldn't get her"

Baird was listening so intently to their conversation he wasn't even listening to whatever Cole was going on about. Baird was wondering how the two guys knew that Anya wasn't available. They must have already gone over and spoke to them. The thought of some random guy hitting on Sam made him a little bit uncomfortable. Maybe they hadn't been over, maybe they'd seen Anya around the place with Marcus. Not that Anya and Marcus showed much affection in public. He carried on listening.

"Well, that other chick is hot, sounds like she's from the South Islands or something. Not that I care where she's from. It's not like I want to start a budding friendship with her or anything. I don't even care what her name is" The other man said.

Hearing that angered Baird. Them talking about Sam like she was some kind of object and not a person. Even though he was sure he'd probably said the same thing about women in the past.

"Why don't you wait till she has a few more drinks in her"

"Then go over and get her more drunk. Good idea"

Baird was so close to confronting the two men. But what would he say.

". . . .Aint that right baby" Cole said.

"What?" Baird replied

"You haven't been listening to me have you"

"No. But are you hearing this. Those two guys are talking about Anya and Sam. Sounds like they've already tried there luck with them"

"Oh, Marcus won't like that"

"Forget about Marcus. I just can't stand to hear them talk about Sam like that. I'm gonna go talk to them"

"Don't be to hasty Damon. Lets just keep an eye on them ok?"

"Ok" Baird said reluctantly.

Anya and Sam couldn't help the two guys pointing and talking about them.

"There still staring at us"

"Just ignore them. Look, maybe we should go join Cole and Baird over there. They'd be stupid to hit on us with Cole there" Anya said.

"No. We can look after ourselves. After fighting locust and lambent for years I'm not gonna be intimidated by a couple of guys."

Back over by the bar, Baird was getting more and more agitated. The two guys were still talking about Sam.

"Ok" one of the guys began "If you can get her into bed tonight, I'm buying the drinks tomorrow night"

"Your on" the other guy answered

Cole had to put a hand on Baird's shoulder to stop him from following the two guys as they walked over to the girls.

"Sam can look after herself. We'll step in if we have to"

They watched the two guys approach the girls. Sam and Anya looked very unimpressed. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell Sam wasn't interested. The guy interested in Sam didn't seem to be taking the hint. Baird was surprised that Sam hadn't punched him out yet. Baird couldn't take it any more. He went over and Cole followed.

"Look, I'm not interested Ok" he heard Sam say

"Oh come on, we all need to celebrate now that the war is over"

Sam heard a voice from behind say

"The lady said no"

The guy turned around to see Baird behind him.

"What's it to you" he asked

"She said no so just back off ok"

Sam was cringing, but she thought it was sweet that Baird was standing up for her.

The guy wasn't to intimidated by Baird but the sight of the Cole Train standing behind him was enough to make him cautious.

Baird wanted Sam to know exactly what a sleaze ball this guy was.

"Oh and I heard your little conversation by the bar. How you were gonna get her drunk and your friend betting that you could get her into bed. Oh, and her names Sam by the way. Not that you care."

Sam was shocked and surprised at Baird's words. He got carried away and people in earshot started to listen.

"She's a person not an object. You don't know her. She's one of the bravest women I've ever met. She's smart, she's beautiful and she deserves someone that appreciates all that, not some sleaze ball like you" He said pointing in the mans face.

The guy had been put on the spot and felt embarrassed. He just said,

"She's not worth it" and walked off back with his buddy.

Baird got a round of applause.

"Ok folks shows over, go back to your drinks" Cole said sensing how uncomfortable Baird was with all the attention.

Baird walked out of the bar, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"I think you should go after him" Cole said

"Yeah" Sam was pretty speechless at what Baird had said "I will"

Sam went outside and found Baird sitting outside on the floor. She sat beside him. He said nothing. After about two minutes Sam spoke.

"Thanks. For standing up for me"

"Don't mention it"

She was still thinking about the words he said.

"Damon?"

It was weird her calling him by his first name. But he didn't mind.

"Yeah"

"Did you really mean everything you said about me"

Baird didn't answer.

"Did you mean it" She asked again.

"Of course I did Sam. I meant every word"

Sam smiled. He still wasn't looking at her.

"So when we had that talk, you couldn't have just told me how you felt then?"

"No. I thought it would be better to shout it out in a bar full of people"

Sam chuckled. Baird turned to face her. _"It's time to be honest" _

"I'm sorry Sam. I've never been good at, feelings and stuff. The truth is, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the night I spent in your room. And I did something nice for you that night because. . . I really do care about you. I guess I just had a funny way of showing it."

Sam was touched by his words and glad that he finally decided to open up.

"You know I care about you to Damon" She said softly.

He smiled, something she rarely saw him do.

"So you don't think I'm a complete ass hole"

"Of course not. Well, not a complete one anyway"

"Sam. I still think you deserve better than me" he said.

Sam moved closer to him and put her hands around his neck.

"I'll be the judge of that" she said planting an unexpected kiss on his lips.

Baird kissed her back, properly this time. He then pulled her into a hug. It felt good to be in him arms again.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sam? I don't have much to offer you"

"I'm sure." She replied.

Baird closed his eyes. For the first time in as long as he remembered he actually felt happy, and he was determined to do everything he could to make Sam happy. Even if that did mean being nice once in a while.


End file.
